In various existing charging schemes, a wireless device may be placed on a charging pad and a battery of the wireless device may be wirelessly charged through magnetic induction. In magnetic induction a time-varying magnetic flux may induce an electromotive force to a closed conductor loop. Vice versa, a time-varying current may create a varying magnetic flux. In transformers, this phenomenon can be utilized to transfer energy wirelessly from circuit to another via inductively coupled coils. A primary coil transforms an alternating current into a varying magnetic flux, which may be arranged to flow through the secondary coil. The varying magnetic flux may then induce an alternating voltage over the secondary coil. The wireless device may include a ferrite shield designed to protect electronic components within the device (e.g., battery, chassis, printed writing board, etc.) from a magnetic field generated by the charging pad. These shields, however, often do not function as intended. In some instances, wireless charging pads have been known to saturate the ferrite shields resulting in undesired power leakage inside the wireless device. Power leakage may result in undesired heating of certain portions of the wireless device due to, for instance, induced eddy currents within metal or other conductive structures of the device. In some instances, the battery of the device can heat up due to the eddy currents and may even endanger the user. One way to try to avoid power leakage is to increase the thickness of the ferrite shield. This solution, however, may require increasing the thickness of the wireless device, thus preventing manufacture of a device that is slim.